


Angry Energy

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Chapter 3 is a whole thing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, Hurt, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mara being next level fucked up, Mara's classic hotness tbh, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Wax Play, manupulation, non Canon, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A03 won't let me edit my work for spelling and grammar I'm sorry.“How can you help me?” I asked stuffing the note into my pocket. Mara raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and took my face into one of her hands.“I know what you are I’ve seen you trying to feed on animals, the rage you have that drives you,  the pain you feel, I am your solution” She explained her voice unusually soft sympathetic.
Relationships: Mara (Haven)/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Mara is one twisted son of a bitch but goddammit she is beautiful. I find her whole character so attractive. She uses and manipulates to get what she wants. literally made up a kind of (That's why I tagged it as no plot since the plot really isn't my main concern) background story just as an excuse to write this.
> 
> It's really explicit lesbian sex, including vampire and blood. I got carried away as usual, i'll leave it open for another chapter in case I want to continue it.
> 
> I'm also pretty much spoiling the whole show so that's a warning just in case.
> 
> Message me @iamtheholyghost on tumblr any questions or wanna chat.

I walked up the stairs of the hotel, it seemed to the be right place. Those really fucking weird looking men gave me a note “Solution to my problem” I was already here so fuck it. I have no options but rumours that a Detective in Haven helps fucked up people so may as well see this first. When I think about those men before they looked almost possessed telling me Mara sent the note that’s all they would say so I just went for it. I knocked on the door that corresponded to the note and didn’t get an answer so I just opened the door faking confidence, sliding in the door it shut gently behind me. The room was barely lit I could make out a giant 4 poster bed a desk and rather posh looking leather chair sitting adjacent to the bed. 

“Oh good the pretty vampire has made it" A rather sultry voice said from the bathroom. The beautiful dark haired women appeared wearing nothing but a silky night gown and a fierce grin. She beamed confidence and strides towards me getting slightly too close to invade personal space so much so I could smell the shower freshness the fruity scent almost alluring. “Well you certainly look the part " She remarked commenting on my leather look, the spiky jacket boots and trousers. I swallowed hard, she was absolutely breath taking oozing confidence and leadership. 

“You must be Mara" I managed to cough up eventually. Trying to avoid the lusty gaze. Mara nodded keeping that beautiful smile across her lips. She kept looking me up and down tracing my neck with feather light dance of her fingers. 

“How can you help me?” I asked stuffing the note into my pocket. Mara raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and took my face into one of her hands.

“I know what you are I’ve seen you trying to feed on animals, the rage you have that drives you, the pain you feel, I am your solution” She explained her voice unusually soft sympathetic. 

“It's driving me fucking crazy, I just can’t bite a human I would kill them the thirst is so bad. I know there’s other people who are different but I couldn’t bite them either I’m not a killer" I felt a release getting this off my chest. Mara kept her stare on me she listened as my voice started to break alittle she thumbed my cheek gently. 

“You made the right choice not biting them, it probably wouldn’t help you depending on their affliction these different people as you call them are known in Haven as troubled and you are too.” 

“Are you the Detective who helps people? I asked. Mara’s expression changed from sympathy to seething anger in an instant. My heart almost stopped I thought she was gonna fucking kill me. I think she understood my ignorance, her hands moved off me and balled in to fist she rolled her knuckles her stare beamed into space.  
“Oh my lovely twin sis" She spat. “No she cannot give you what I can" facing me again.

“Well fuck her then, You’re explaining it Mara you can help me then I’m all for it" I agreed. Mara’s rage almost faded away as fast as it came that beautiful contagious smile appeared. 

“That’s what I thought” she grinned. You bite me and you fill feel euphoria so good It’s like the best sex you have had but times it infinitely” Mara voice became like a whisper by the end. She tugged off my studded jacket I left her toss it aside. It revealed all my tattoos and she eyed the fact I was just wearing a strappy vest top underneath. 

“My bite won’t kill you?” 

“Did you really think I’d let you fucking kill me, honey please" She laughed. “We need each other" She purred. My eyes widened this was an offer I simply couldn’t refuse. I met the beaming gaze of Mara I rest my arms on her hips gently this was met with a cheeky smirk and that eyebrow.

“Why would you want to help some nobody vampire?” I asked managing to keep still under her haunting gaze. She made me feel relaxed and welcomed I was just so drawn to her energy.

“I know how it feels to be abandoned by people, all of them – the police the guard if they know you have a vampire trouble trust me they would use it, use you” Mara explained this, she watched every expression as I took in ever word. Her words laced in honey I believed her she was the only person here who ever actually showed any interest in helping me. 

“You’re the only one who’s offered me anything Mara you’ll let me bite you i had to run from fucking cops for trying to feed” I started coughing at the end of my sentence feeling a bit light headed. Mara cupped my face and pushed put foreheads together keeping 4 blue eyes beaming into each other.

“You need to feed" Mara purred putting gentle kisses across my throat. I moaned feeling her smiling. My hands travelled up the shape of her perfect frame as she continued pecking my aching skin. It had been awhile since I felt the touch of another woman and Mara's charm her strong alluring nature just completely sucked me in. I moved one hand up to trace the pulse on her soft neck, Mara grinned and immediately stopped pecking me. I pushed a hard open mouth kiss of hunger on her lips forcing every emotion into it, Mara groaned into my mouth our tongues fighting to gain dominance. I gripped her hip tight while we swapped angles and took breaths for air. Mara kept a smug look eyes staring me up and down panting holding the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair spray clad spikes. I pecked round her jaw and moved to that oh so sweet looking neck, she tilted her head so I could have full access. I bit down hard forcing my fangs though her delicate skin, Mara grunted and raked her fingers over my hips. I sucked down on the wound drinking in her sweet nectar, fuck she was right it was the best thing I had ever had the pleasure of sliding down my throat. Mara’s body writhed in pleasure against me I pulled us so close our chests crashed together which I’m sure she stole glances at my cleavage practically falling out. 

“Fuck...” I muttered pulling back licking the last bits off my lips.

“mm hmm I told you" Smirked Mara taking a finger to her wound spreading a light smear across her pale neck. I wondered what she was doing, then she put her bloodied finger to edge of my mouth pushing away the excess. I twisted my tongue around her finger relishing the taste of her. Mara gasped and gave that signature smirk. I pushed our lips together again and snuck my hands into her robe caressing her soft skin really feeling her body. She pulled up my tank top and I threw it off. “Bed" She ordered a mad hunger in her eyes, I wasn’t going to argue I was so turned on already I swear I soaked my underwear. I pulled off my trousers and lay on my back in the middle of the massive bed. Mara eyed my body as she approached she undid her robe letting it drop to the ground revealing her completely naked body. God she was absolutely gorgeous, I needed to taste every inch of skin. 

“Oh my God” I muttered in clipping my bra and ditching it at the side of the bed.

“Like what you see huh?, Oh nipple bars I like that” Mara cooed. She crawled up my body pressing light kisses along my body making her way up to my breasts, kneading them softly then pinching my nipples fiddling with the bar. I moan loudly scratching at her back and shoulders rocking against the beauty above me. Mara sucked and bit my neck going up to steal kiss from my lips. I kissed back. Hard. Pushing my tongue into her mouth forcing her back abit she then gripped my wrists and pins them above my head. She moved her knees to each side of my thighs straddling me. Positioning herself so dominant. 

“Fuck Mara" I moaned. Shuffling my hips underneath

“You will in time" She teased “Right now you’re mine" She hissed at my ear nibbling my lobe going back to my already bruising neck. I groaned arching my back into her closing my eyes, I tried to reach up to kiss her perfect lips but Mara moved back just enough so she was out of my reach. Mara chuckled and forced me back to the mattress. Attacking my lips with hers her tongue forcing into my mouth, she let my wrists free and cupped her face while thumbing her erect nibble. Mara bit my lip in return sending a jolt down my spine, nibbling at it playing with my lip piercings achingly slow. Finally I was close enough I licked down her chest in between her firm breasts, manoeuvring my mouth to bite and stuck the skin. Mara grunted in return her thighs gripping me. nails digging so deep into my shoulder and neck. I flicked my tongue around her aching nipple feeling it harden, massaging my mouth around it. Mara only forced me back abit so she could return the attack to my mouth this time moving down my body. Covering each part of sensitive flesh in bites raking her nails down my ribs causing me to jolt my body into hers. I gripped her soft locks as she continued this amazing assault, bites got harder the further south she got, both hip bones were red by the time she’d finished and a firm vice like grip on my thighs. Mara looked up eyes fiery and lusty. I gulped and hummed the moans she was so used to getting out me. I shuffled helping her get my panties off, they were soaked. 

“That’s what I like to see" Mara smirked giving that eyebrow tossing the offending fabric to the side. I gave in and begged her, I needed this so bad  
.  
“Mara...please" I whimpered. Giving in to pleasure and losing all sense of coherent thoughts. She eyed my fully nude body, touching the fresh wound on her neck. Trailing soft tinges of blood down my thigh, she pressed her finger through my soaked folds right to my screaming nerves. That’s it, that was the spot. I clamped my hands in her hair arched my back almost screaming her name. Mara let out a hearty laugh biting her lip those two slender fingers rubbing slow concentrated circles. I rocked slowly to her tensing up, the gnawing ache from my core finally getting satisfied. Mara would keep this going until I couldn't stop pleading for her to let me feel the true sensation that burned. Her actions so in tune with my body the sheen of sweat was starting to become very noticeable. Mara pushed two fingers into my soaked core slow and deep, her fingers exploring my inner walls.

“Oh fuck!” I gasped hips rolling with her steady movements. Mara stared into my eyes as she pumped in and out slow and deliberate. Completely destroying any sense of self control I had that was all her, For this time my body belonged to her. Every sound and movement I made was because of her precise actions, I melted into her sweating clawing at anything I could reach. She pushed in a third finger. I groaned loudly hips rocking towards the magic she was doing. Mara took my hand hauling me forward to such a position where as she continued to fuck she could watch every expression on my face which at this point was eyes closed and O shapes with my mouth. Gasping and panting. I watched her fingers work mesmerised, my wetness dribbling down her hand onto the bed. Mara grabbed my breast kneading it roughly and moved to the other then curled her hand around my thigh. She kept that grin across her lips as she pumped in and out getting faster and faster my body melted into her. Our eyes connected again she leaned down to lick my swollen nerves massaging it then taking it all in her mouth lips dancing around to the same tune with her fingers. I was so close so close. I begged her to keep going. The sensation struck I was elevated to the heavens the euphoria shook though my body I pretty much clamped Mara in place. Sweat trailing down my body as I screamed her name and various creative cursing I twitched as I finally started coming down riding out the last. Mara took her fingers out of me and wiped them on the duvet rubbing the wetness off her face. She kept her position on top watching me intently in the sweating panting mess. 

“I see you’re back now" Mara grinned I rest my hands on her hips then slowly trailed them down to her thighs. Once I got the energy to move I tried to each up to kiss her but she put her hands on my chest pushing me back down. 

“Jesus Mara" I panted just managing to gather my breath. My heart still pounding in my chest.

“You’re welcome, now there’s one more thing needing attention” Mara cooed moving so I had full view of her sex. She pushed her fingers though her folds rubbing her nerves. Gripping one nipples between her finger and thumb roughly. Mara gasped and panted I couldn’t take my eyes off her, her touch starved body was aching I had to taste it taste her. I took grip on her hips and pulled her down closer so her firm butt was on my chest, her wetness dribbling onto my skin. Mara bit her lip and moaned loudly as I pressed kisses up her inner thighs biting hard enough to almost break the skin. I flipped us around so she was on her back, crashing our bodies together pinning her wrists to the bed. 

“This is what I want to see” She breathed. Eyes half closed. As hot tempered and dominant as Mara is i knew she was already close since her temperament was more wanting and needy. I have her juices on me to prove that so I moved down her perfect body putting wet messing kisses on her skin. I didn’t want to drag this out any longer even though I think Mara would be keen. I let her wrists free and she sunk her nails into my shoulders. The sharp jolt of pain causing me to grunt on her stomach. Mara laughed then arched her back as I bit her hip bone continuing south to her soaked sex. I massaged her hard nipples giving her breasts the attention they deserve. Mara moaned her body writhing beading sweat jerking with impatience and need. I dragged my tongue bar down her sex being sure to get every part, Mara latched onto my hands which kept wrapped on her breasts her legs resting around my head feet pulling me closer. I relished her taste my tongue dancing though her folds her swollen nerves begged for attention. She was so wet the movements with my mouth made squelching noises though the room, her juices ran down my chin. My lips and tongue caressed her nerves I worked a steady rhythm increasing the pace to the tune of her body. 

“God..Fuck..” She groaned loudly rocking her hips to the pleasant actions at her core. I took my hand to her hip and the other to push two fingers inside her. She threw her head back body arched up gripping the mattress. I pumped a fast pace to the song her body played, could feel how close she was so I stuck another finger in I got grunts and breathy moans in return. When Mara reached her peak her legs locked me in place her walls clamped my fingers and her body jerked furiously. Curses and screams accompanied these actions. I pulled out slowly once I could finally be free of her grip, I kissed below her stomach smiling. Mara was a sweaty panting mess I crawled over her and kissed her lips feeling her smile as she tasted herself from me. I rested my head in the nook of her neck, her sweat coated locks splayed on the pillows.

“Aww you’re a post sex cuddler" She purred wrapping her hands around my waist. “That’s pretty cute" 

“One of my many quirks” I muttered my breath against her soft neck. Mara chuckled and moved me to the side turning to face me our foreheads pressed against each other. She stared deep into my eyes I stroked her hip. 

“Go to sleep” Mara smiled softly “We have some work to do later"


	2. How Could I resist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh?” Mara raised her eyebrow giving that beautiful smile. I placed my finger on her lips as I heard the distanced radio static getting closer. I pushed her against the wall being sure that her gun was hidden underneath my jacket. Both hands against my body I felt the gun at the small of my back, I cupped her face and pushed our lips together giving a rough needy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mara you beautiful alluring women, how i love you. 
> 
> Plot really isn't the concern for this all though I tried to make it semi decent. 
> 
> I have ideas for a 3rd and final chapter total hatefuck vibes angsty ill need to add new tags for that if it gets done. 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback I'm sure we can all appreciate Mara's wonderful charms.
> 
> @iamtheholyghost on Tumblr

The sun hit the curtains fortunately I was protected from the rays by them. I stirred awake realising what happened the night before really did happen when I saw Mara turned on her side face away from me sleeping peacefully curled up in the duvet. I stumbled naked to the toilet to pee and wash my face, after feeding on Mara I felt more alive completely empowered. Either that or it was the mind blowing sex, that was something else. I cleaned off the blood stains then returned back to the room. 

“You make soft moaning noises in your sleep, it’s quite endearing " Said Mara propped up on her side, hand underneath her head elbow on the mattress. She looked like a goddess i realised I was stood practically drooling and snapped out of it. 

“Thought you’d be used to it now" I replied sliding back into bed facing the brunette. Mara chuckled giving that lustful eyes she traced feather light touches across my shoulders. I got instant goosebumps totally pretending I wasn’t enjoying the sensation. 

“As much as I loved that" Her eyebrows raised emphasising that “We have some work to do...”

“Oh yeah? What is it?” I asked raising an eyebrow. I didn’t forget what she said last night, I just wondered how we were going to execute it plus considering she willingly let me bite her I owe her now.

“Finding Aether is the key, you help me find it" Mara got closer to me as she spoke our foreheads touched “We can have all the time in the world for that” My heart leaped in my chest those soothing words and ways she could make any task seem doable. I didn’t understand why she wanted this even if she explained it I still probably won’t.  
“Will this aether help these troubles?” Mara paused for a second then stared into my eyes.

“Haha it will give us more fun” She pulled me in for a gentle kiss, her lips so soft I cupped her face pushing my fingers though her hair. I moaned on her mouth and I felt her smiling. Once we needed air she laughed heartily. Pulling back to get a good look at my features “You have this anger about you I like that, makes sex way more interesting” Mara winked.

“Vampire perks i guess" Trying to play it cool. Even though I could feel her blood in my system making me have the surge of energy I hadn’t felt before. 

“You feel it don’t you? The power I saw that in your eyes”  
“It feels good, I felt so weak for so long...”

“Told you so" Mara kept that smug look. I heard a buzzing from Mara’s side of the bed, she sat up scoffing as she read the name on the phone. 

“Hello Dwight" She hissed down the phone playing with strands of her hair. Changing from lusty and warm to vicious and cold in an instant. I didn’t listen to the conversation I was knocked out my daydream when she shoved me and mouthed “Move your ass we need to go" So I moved quickly to gather my clothes throwing them on. Mara pulled a handgun out her jacket and smashed her phone of the wall pieces of plastic split over the carpet. Throwing her jacket on her now fully clothed body, she played with her tongue as the cogs in her mind worked thinking of something. She turned to me and put one hand on my shoulder “Do you trust me?” Her blue eyes wide and fierce. I hesitated due to panic sensing something was coming that wasn’t exactly going to be good. “Do you?!” Her voice urgent.

“Yeah you’re the only one who has helped me remember” I replied. 

“Good, HPD are looking for me, something isn’t right with Blondie” Mara loaded her gun, her eyes expressing the burning fury as much as she may of been trying to hide it.  
“Blondie being the detective?” 

“Yes" Mara rolled her eyes as if me mentioning that just riled her. “Let’s get to fuck away from here"

**  
I followed Mara though the outskirts of the town. The suns rays were not burning my skin which must of been another bonus of biting Mara. I really just tried not to think about all the different ways my body changed. Life was functioning normally for the people as far as I could tell. Coffee shops full, office workers rushing around, people tending to usual daily life. Two cops wandered down streets. My eyes widened when I noticed them. Mara froze in her tracks, hauling me onto the alleyway. I kept peaking out Mara leaning on me from behind eyes fixed to them. 

“I don’t think they’ve seen us" I whispered. 

“Not yet, I’m sure one of those bastards probably did”  
“They come over i have an idea" 

“Oh?” Mara raised her eyebrow giving that beautiful smile. I placed my finger on her lips as I heard the distanced radio static getting closer. I pushed her against the wall being sure that her gun was hidden underneath my jacket. Both hands against my body I felt the gun at the small of my back, I cupped her face and pushed our lips together giving a rough needy kiss. I felt Mara smiling as I moaned pulling her deeper our lips dancing, her kisses expressed the fierce side of her. I let her tongue explore my mouth forcing back just enough hear faint groans. I heard the footsteps take a pause then a sigh, I opened my eyes and pulled Mara into the crock of my neck hiding her face from the officer. 

“Ladies, not here" He rolled his eyes. I put my hands in Mara’s locks, her warm breath taunting my flesh.  
“Sorry sir, Just haven’t seen her in so long you know how it is” I explained trying to keep my mind off my flesh being teased but also making sure he didn’t see Mara's face or notice she was holding a gun. The cop sighed and turned the corner wandering off. The knot in my stomach eased and I sighed. 

“Fucking loser" Mara spat flipping off the cop. Her angry expression completely changed when she faced me again. “that was so awesome and pretty hot" She added eyeing my features biting her bottom lip lustfully. That beautiful smile pushed a kiss to my lips and I almost melted into her again. 

“It was the first thing that came into my head" I chuckled.

“You’re definitely keeping me in a good mood" She purred. “Just wait till we’re done" She licked down my neck then winked wandering down the alleyway. I quickly followed on still not 100% sure exactly why she needed this Aether but if it helps her then I will do my best to aid her. Mara definitely has a plan and knows where to get it I’ll just follow her lead.

**  
I split up from Mara to give us the best chance at succeeding, she had word that her aether was at the police station in the safe. Well I say had word I used my vampire charms to get this officer Mara grabbed and threatened. Part of me didn’t want her to kill the officer it wasn’t their fault but then again collateral damage is collateral damage. Mara just tied the officer to a lamppost using her cuffs taunted and threatened her finishing off by smacking her head with her gun knocking her out. I left a trail of blood with smallish animals leaving the carcassesaround to give the cops a big enough distraction for Mara to somehow get in and grab it. I really didn’t know how she was going to pull it off all I know is I did my part to help. The blood from the animals tasted off to me now, must be since feeding on Mara God her taste was something else. 

I waited in the cabin she told me to go to, said something about the other boring detective who was fucking blondie took her here before they split. Still wasn’t sure how that happened I didn’t bother asking. I rinsed my mouth trying to get rid of that nasty bitterness realising the amount of time that passed I needed to feed again. I prodded the logs of the fire and using matches to get the logs to catch. I lay on the rug the warm glow of the flames kissing my pale skin closed my eyes, fatigue was catching up. My restful state was disturbed by abrupt banging of the cabin door, I jumped up immediately then sighed relief when A gun wielding Mara barred the door and shut the curtains. 

“Sorry Dracula, things got interesting but it’s okay I have it" Mara grinned throwing her gun on the kitchen table along with her jacket. 4 black balls in a jar bounced around I furrowed my eyebrows at them as I approached her. “This is Aether, not as much as I hoped but it’s a start” She carefully placed the little bottle into her jacket. 

“I’m a woman of my word" I smiled grabbing the open bottle of bourbon gesturing it to Mara. She took the bottle with a devilish smirk taking a huge gulp sighing in pleasure once she took the liquid down.  
“Oh you and I will have a wonderful partnership” She cooed. Placing the bottle on the table.

“What are we going to do now?” I asked nonchalantly. Mara approached slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, I swallowed hard almost drooling at the silky bra on display. 

“Well, I definitely need to lay low and I could really do with some good angsty sex to pass the time” Really putting emphasis on angsty and sex. I wrapped my hands around her waist slowly pulling them up her body, She gasped loudly laughing. Mara's eyes were bright and fierce, beaming into mine digging her nails into the soft flesh of my neck. I could feel myself melting into her touch already her strong angry nature passionate and oddly charming how could I resist. I knew even though she was very vain and dominant in character, but I knew the way her eyes lit up that she loved it when I took charge during sex. I pulled her down to just in front of the fire the cliche warm setting a good reflection for the passion we have.

“I love a good cliche sometimes” I chuckled pushing our bodies together pinning Mara's hands above her head rocking my hips into hers.

“Oh yeah the bit where you bite me is good" She teased though breathy moans. Our bodies writhed together, I kissed Mara's chest and along her collar bone hearing those soft purrs that ended up being grunts when I reached her neck. I bit down hard forcing my fangs though the skin, Mara moved her hands to dig her nails into my hips scrambling to touch my skin. I sucked her sweet nectar down Mara grunted and wriggled underneath I put my free hand though her hair then cupped her beautiful face. I could feel her blood start to flow though me, it made me feel so alive. God it beat though my body, down my spine right to my aching core. I let go of her neck eyeing the new wound I created some blood trickled to her collarbone Mara panted grinning pulling me back in for a deep hard kiss. Her tongue dancing around my bloody mouth sucking the air from my lungs. Mara's hands pulled at the fabric I helped her take it off then straight back for wanting hard kisses. I moaned in her mouth I felt her smiling I breathed her in our bodies in unison. We broke the kisses for air and I picked up the left over blood that sound its way to her shoulder and collarbone trailing my tongue along her skin relishing every taste of that sweet nectar. Mara ripped off her shirt tossing it aside and unclipped her bra dropping it just next to us. She pulled at her hardening nipples biting her bottom lip blue eyes pinned to mine. She cupped her firm round breasts i almost forgot how to breathe.

“You are absolutely beautiful Mara” I muttered eyes wide jaw to the floor I was completely mesmerised by her little show.

“Hmhm We haven’t even started yet" She chuckled pawing my body pulling down my leggings revealing the fact I did not put underwear on. Mara’s eyes widened and grinned while pressing kisses down my pelvic bone achingly slow, sliding her hands round to cup my firm butt. “No panties huh? That is dirty I like that” She purred blue eyes looking up to meet mine. I helped her shed the material then I started on her jeans opening the button she raked her nails up my ribs causing me to grunt. I pulled off her jeans dropping them to the side eyeing the silky black thong that caressed her only just covering her parts. I placed one leg on each side of her my knees on the rug underneath.

“Goddamn Mara" 

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen it all before" She teased. She cupped my face gently and pulled me back down onto of her into another hard kiss. Our bodies crashing together I tucked my head into the nook of her neck. Mara’s hands danced all over my body digging her nails into my hips cupping my butt then nails scrapping around to meet my hipbone. One hand clamped my thigh the other sneaking round to my core. One slender finger pushed though my folds spreading my wetness around my whole sex. Mara arched that perfect eyebrow taking another finger into my folds. “You’re so wet” She breathed nipping my earlobe a few times. I groaned arching my back into the beauty underneath. She thrust to fingers inside me and I gripped on to her shoulders hissing at the sheer pleasure that over took me. I sat up to my knees and rocked my hips to the pace she set easing in and out of my wet warmth. Mara curled her other hand around my small of my back to help me keep balance. I placed one foot flat on the ground giving Mara better access, she gave such a smirk working that magic between my legs. My wetness ran down her hand I needed more, scratching at her shoulders I thrust my hips onto to her rhythm gasping and panting for air. Mara grit her teeth eyes beaming into mine watching me completely loose control, her nails dug into the small off my back. I massaged my nerves to her increasing pace to though myself over the edge into space wrapping my arms around her shoulders, tensing up practically collapsing onto the beauty below. My body was coated in a sheen of sweat and my core dribbled wetness on to Mara's stomach. She kissed my neck gently a few times and cupped my face pushing our soft lips together. 

“You always get so fucking excited huh?” Mara teased looking at my handiwork across her now wet flat stomach.

“Take it as a compliment” I panted still catching my breath.

“Oh I already know how good I am” She winked. I hobbled slightly getting to my feet Mara pulling faces eyeing my body then sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes hauling her over to me, I lay on the bed pulling Mara on top pushing her soft locks out her face and stealing kisses from those perfect lips. She bit my lip and I groaned. My hands pawing up her wonderful body kneading her soft breasts thumbing her hard nipples. Mara threw her head back panting heavily i pulled her thighs apart and sat up so I could bite her neck and kiss down her throat.  
“I want to taste you" I whispered in her ear. Mara pushed me down to the mattress and crawled up my body placing each leg at the side of my head. Placing her wet core inches away from my mouth.

“I want to feel your tongue inside me” She moaned. One hand caressing her body the other on the headboard for balance. I wrapped my hands around her though pulling her down pushing my tongue into her moist folds, I licked through slowly making sure to hit every spot. I loved her sweet taste and worked my mouth to her nerves. “Oh, oh fuck" She groaned my tongue bar dancing around her now swollen nerves lips working to the same rhythm. Mara started to rock to this pushing her core into my face her thighs tightening their grip. I dragged my nails down her skin making sure all her sex got the attention it needed. I pushed my tongue inside her earning a loud scream of a creative collection of curses her hips now bucking into my mouth her entire body writhing on top. Mara took in the two fingers I pushed onto her soaked core my lips and tongue working her needy bundle. I set a fast pace rhythm my hand practically pounding her insides, Mara grunting and thrusting in reply. Once Mara went over the edge her inner walls clamping my fingers her wetness dripping out slightly. She screamed my name riding out her euphoria pushing her damp locks out her face. Mara flopped down next to me panting that beautiful smile gracing her lips. I pulled her in for a kiss Mara being able to taste herself from my lips.

“I love tasting myself from you” Mara teased. I grinned pressing pecks around her collarbone moving up to softly lick the wound on her neck. I rest my head into Mara's chest listening to her thudding heart beat. She rest her hand on my neck thumbing my jawline softly. I wrapped my arm around her resting it up her back slowly playing with her locks. Mara stared up at the ceiling giving that vicious look that came so naturally.

“Are you okay?” 

“Mmhm, after that I’m much better" She grinned pulling my body closer. My eyes fluttered shut breathing calming. It wasn’t long before I drifted off.


	3. Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatefucking, Bondage and realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was an excuse to write an explict smut about Mara. The plot isn't the main focus but I did what I could 
> 
> This is the last chapter, thank you for the feedback. 
> 
> I updated the tags but I'll warn again it's angsty hatefuck with beautiful Mara being a total cunt. God i love her.

_3\. Fatal._

_The candles flickered as Mara approached the large red 4 poster bed. The only light we had was those candles plus it created the right atmosphere. I asked Mara what she would like in return for me biting her constantly this was her wish. The both of us left alone in a rather gothic like room surrounded by wax and naked flames. Sounds like the perfect night for a vampire. “Haha you’re a kinky bastard” Mara purred scraping her nails up my ribs. She yanked on each of the restraints binding my wrists to each of the headboard. Feather light touches around the cuffs, I shuffled slightly the metal clinking when I moved. Mara smirked giving that eyebrow she leaned in so close her hot breath giving me goosebumps. My blue eyes pinned to beautiful features, she nibbled my earlobe then licked down my neck biting at the skin causing me to hiss and moan in pleasure. “You’re too easy" She taunted her honeyed words so soothing. Mara opened her silk gown revealing her perfect nude frame._

_“You look amazing” I stammered eyeing her hardening nipples her neatly trimmed core. The way her hip bones curved to those toned silky smooth legs. She looked perfect so beautiful, fierce and cunning. That angry nature was an absolute blessing in the bedroom the combination of using smooth words and general dominating nature worked wonders._

_“Hmm hmm, you don’t look too bad yourself” Mara said giving that devilish smile eyeing my fully nude body. She took one of the lit candles swirling the molten wax around not taking that look of her features. Her eyes looks so bright in the light of the flame she took a sharp breath in and poured some wax on her wrist. Exhaling loudly moaning watching my jaw drop my core pulsed and I shook the metal again. “I love that feeling, I know you will too" She groaned._

_“Be careful with the flame near me" I chuckled covering up my legit nervousness of the fire with poorly executed humour. Mara answered this comment by putting her finger to my lips then pushing a hard kiss. I moaned breathing her in shuffling to try get closer touch that goddess again. Mara laughed and bit my lip causing an odd squeak noise to come out._

_“Such a scary vampire” She laughed I feared it put her off but then soon realising who I was with and kicked that thought completely. Her eyes burned like the flame watching me as she dripped hot wax on my skin I moaned loudly my restraints clinking the hot liquid solidified and I gasped shuffling pleasure completely over took the pain and Mara practically drooled. This was perfect for her torturous pleasure knowing I enjoy it as much as she did. Mara dropped her silk gown on the floor and stuck her nails into my inner thighs smirking the while my breaths quivered uncontrollably. I hissed though gritted teeth, Mara's eyes lit up keeping that beautiful devilish smile emptying more hot wax on to my skin this time the took in my reaction like a stiff drink. My breaths getting harder and body shuffling the restraints rattling, Mara bit down on my neck and I grunted hard. She glanced at me briefly her grin smug and obviously controlling. I was really struggling not to scream at her beg her to fuck me here and then, let me off the chains and bite and suck all over that perfectly shaped frame. Mara cupped my face her breaths shaky pushing a hard wet kiss to my lips our tongues battling for dominance I bit her bottom lip and Mara broke the kiss chuckling. “You agreed to this, can’t go getting impatient now" She cooed her words coated with honey._

_“Mara" I panted only just managing to form words._

_“Those fangs look good from this angle wow" Mara arched a brow raking her nails though the now solid wax hard enough to draw blood. I winced at the pain “Aww you need a safe word?” She mocked laughing away then feeling up my body hands wandering over my marked pale skin. I closed eyes gasping under her touch_.

**

I lay on my back shuffling on the cold hard excuse for a bench. My hands cuffs and legs cuffed aswell. Quite the contrast from the bedroom. One of the cops arrived unchaining my feet not even looking at me properly, talk about cold shoulder. I guess I could understand, my involvement with Mara automatically put a giant fucking target on my back.

“Move” He said coldly pointing for me to move over so he could grab the rest of the chains. I kept quiet I started to feel guilt eating me up. I followed him out the cell I swear every person who saw me wanted me to die. I was surprised they didn’t blood starve me and throw me out into the beaming sun. I kept my head down watching peoples feet not wanting eye contact i felt so stupid as it was I didn’t need more humiliation. I was shown into an interview room ordered to sit so I did the chains wrapped up my legs to lock clicking them in place. I put my hands on the table the cuffs got removed and then I was chained to the table infront my wrists sat in two brackets on the table chains intertwining , my elbows were pretty much locked in place but I could move them slightly. The officer shut the door and locked it leaving me in the drab room on my own. The lights were blinding and I could smell the tears and stale sweat. I could hear the footsteps outside 3 people I listened harder.

“Audrey, Nathan I need you two to make her talk, We need to find Mara now" A stern voice said I recognised it actually, sounded like the Chief. Great.

“She was Mara's little sidekick, what makes you think she will give her up?” Nathan retorted. Must be the boring one as Mara described.

“Oh she was more than a sidekick” Audrey pointed out the obvious.

“I don’t care what they were, We need Mara”

“And what happens with her afterwards? Asked Audrey

“I..I don’t care to be honest, it depends on when we get Mara"

“Ah fuck" I muttered. The two detectives entered the room now I had a face for the names, though I preferred Mara's in a way. I avoided their initial gaze but wow Audrey was beautiful her and Mara were identical. If I wasn’t full of rage and sorrow I probably would of constant pictured Audrey naked for the duration of this. They sat down Blondie directly in front of me and Nathan sat next to her. Her eyes were soft and almost forgiving where as he practically looked through me. I learned back in the seat shuffling rattling the chains pulling them up though the holding brackets and folding my arms.

“We need to know where Mara is, You are our only connection We know you’re troubled and we know why we managed to catch you” The blonde explained sternly I caught her eyes and looked at the table. “The bloody trail with dead animals we know why you did that too"

“It’s fine guys i’ll tell you everything” I replied taking my gaze to the two infront . Nathan paused and learned toward slightly, I knew he was completely unsure.

“How do me know you’re not gonna just bullshit us?” He asked angrily.

“Because she fucked me over too!” I yelled as close to him as I could the chains doing the job pulling me back to the table.

“She fucking lied and used me what the fuck am I gonna do Detective tell me what would be the point?” Audrey closed her eyes sighed then reopened them. I think she had some kind of idea that is what happened. Well it’s Mara she does thinks only to benefit her. She gave me a weak smile and Nathan folded his arms.

“What did Mara do?” she asked lightly her tone not as pressing. I rubbed my eyes on my wrists praying tears wouldn’t leak and took a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you everything detectives, how she wrote the most beautiful song that I gladly sung, It ended up fucking burning me”

**

_“Please" I muttered the restrains rattling I kicked my legs the hot wax ran down my body. I grit my teeth and gasped. Mara laughed almost manically brushing her hard nipples pinching them with her free hand._

_“Say it again” She demanded her hand pinching my inner thighs._

_“Please Mara" I gasped. I felt my wetness leaking out, Mara caught on to this and gave the eyebrow keeping that beautiful smile on those lips._

_“That’s it" She breathed sliding two fingers into my wanting core. My hips rolled towards her and I practically screamed her name. Mara raked at my body breaking though the now solid wax across my stomach down at my hip bones. She started slowly at first and increased the pace so hard that I could hear how wet I was. Mara bit and kissed around my hip bones, making more marks i was so close and Mara knew it wouldn’t take long. The beautiful foreplay the perfect torture I was completely and utterly hers. “Let go” She panted. As she felt my wall clamp on her fingers. My body tensing up I was breathless eyes rolling back writhing into her slender fingers various noises escaped my lips that could of been her name and random curses. Once I returned back to earth coated in a sheen of sweat Mara crawled up my limp frame pressing kisses around the hardened wax to get to my skin. She cupped my face and pressed a hard kiss nibbling my bottom lip enjoying the results of her work. I smiled weakly at her, those pretty eyes watching closely._

_“Mara" I muttered. She held her stare, I knew she knew what I wanted. She was just wanting to hear me ask._

_“Hmm?” She smirked kissing around my neck._

_“Can I bite you?”_

_“Ohhh little vampire wants a drink huh, well you’re lucky I get something out of it too" She let my wrists free and I locked them on to her body traveling up that slim frame to rest up her neck. Mara chuckled at how I practically jumped on her immediately, I worked my fingers though her locks and kissed from her collarbone to her neck down her throat hearing the moans and purrs slid out. She dug her nails into my hips and turned so I could see that fresh neck. I pierced her skin and sucked down the warm nectar like water satisfied extreme dehydration for normal people. Even as this wasn’t my first time feeding on Mara it was still the best feeling to drink from her fine neck. I learned forward still attached and Mara scratched up my back nails ripping the skin. Mara grunted though uneven breaths I cupped her face and the other hand gently placed with her locks._

**

“Mara started to become more unstable I started to wonder why she kept me by her side I soon learned I was just as much of a tool to use as the aether” “She has aether that isn’t good" Audrey practically face palmed.

“How could Mara possibly become more unstable the evil bitch has killed how many people” I looked away from Nathan as he said that. The truth hurts he was correct that’s exactly what she was but for some horrible reason I felt sick guilt building maybe empathy for the people she’s hurt?

“Her moods were so unpredictable it would be us fucking then she would want to go and cut someone’s throat, have that contagious vicious smile on her face while she gutted someone for having the audacity to look too long. Telling me to charm people so she could harm them. I started to realise she wasn’t wanting to help me I made it easier for her to try to complete her fucked up crusade”

“And that being?” Asked the blonde.

“Going back to what she called the void look she said alot of things I don’t really understand I just wanted to repay her for helping me but it all turned so fast"

**

_Mara stormed though the woods back to the cabin where she had a man cuffed to a tree, shirtless blindfolded looking hopeless. I looked on shaking my head, her behaviour was never exactly excusable but the grabbing random people to kill them was getting ridiculous._

_“I fucking need more!” She screamed circling the man slowly gun in one hand._

_“Mara he...he doesn’t know anything just let him run or something” I suggested. She turned to me that fire in her eyes snarling at me. Her hand wrapped around my neck nails digging in deep enough for pain to seer though my body. I started to panic mouthing I’m sorry since I was not really able to talk._

_“Don’t fucking interfere, I need to test on him so I can do better I fucking made you I can also break you” She hissed raising the gun to smack me with it but actually stopping. It took a few minutes to process what she said. She made me she made these troubles I’m the way I am because of her. Mara let go of my neck practically looking through me rather than at me. The black orbs shifted over her palm covering it, pointing her gun with one hand and the other now blackened one held steady next to it. I just watched from the background, she placed her blackened palm to his chest. Mara took all her fury out on this poor sod, his skin started to bubble he yelled in pain. Her eyes lit up that oh so beautiful smirk slowly forming as the man wept and begged for the pain to stop. The bubbling surface skin burst blood and various fluids leaking out the eerie silence screamed at me I felt sick He was slumped over the tree supporting the now fresh corpse. Mara's grin faded when she realised the man had died, she glanced at me and I gave as empty of a stare as I could._

_“Ugh, Humans they’re so fragile it’s pathetic” She sighed admiring her handiwork. I stayed silent still trying to digest everything I’d just witnessed. “Be a good vampire and ditch this meat sack I’ll have something for you later" Mara said the words coated in honey as she normally managed to make an awful task seem appealing but I struggled. She cupped my face with one hand staring into my eyes, scanning my features pretty blue eyes vicious and burning._

_“I’m sorry” I muttered._

_“I don’t want apologies I want action they speak better to me” Her lips were so close to mine almost touching “Your eyes they’re red, you’re getting worse I wonder if they’ll change when you feed, well we’ll find out. You have something do to I will call you later” Mara pressed a hard kiss to my lips dominating my bodys natural reaction to push back enjoying the pleasure she sent flying to every nerve. She always tasted faintly like that awful lattes she buys and smelt fruity God she cast the most captivating spell and I was fucking caught. Even after everything she just said I was still by her side._

**

“Mara literally told you she made the troubles and you stayed?!” Questioned Nathan. Audrey drew him a look which he took notice and he relaxed a little.

“Mara has this way of treating you when she wants something she made me feel like the most important person to her, helped me deal with my situation. I had nobody ,no fucker in their right mind would believe I was a fucking vampire. People would tell stories of others with weird powers like goddamn fairy tales and guess where the only solid thing lead?”

“Here in Haven" The Blonde replied.

“Bingo Detective"

“Cut the shit, get to the damn point” Nathan retorted shaking his head.

“I get you’re pissed at me man believe me nobody is more pissed at me than me, You want Mara let me tell the tale it will help you all understand what the twisted bitch does" Audrey shrugged off my comment and gave Nathan another look. I think she was understanding why I chose to stick with Mara yet of course I knew I wasn’t going to get off lightly

“You basically helped clean up her experiments? With other needs" She asked. By other she meant sex for some reason not saying it.

“I wanted to help her get what she was chasing by letting me feed on her and fucking each other she had this hold over me Even when I knew I was being used I still went to her"

**

_I just finished getting rid of Mara’s handiwork, I buried the body even saying a few words to try selfishly ease my guilt. I marked the grave for future reference I wanted to tell the family of course I wouldn’t tell the fierce brunette. That cheap burner phone she gave me vibrated in my pocket. I wiped my eyes taking a few deep breaths before answering._

_“Did you get it done?” asked Mara her voice unusually calm and relatively stable for her._

_“I did”_

_“Good we can continue the next part tomorrow night, Those fucking cops will be sniffing around too much so we can have some fun" I knew exactly what she meant by fun. Of course I wanted it, I wanted to fuck her I wanted her to fuck me. I craved the touch the intimacy the way she touched my body how she made me feel so important._

_“Where are you Mara?” I asked._

_“Oh I’m in one of those fancy hotels at the edge of town I’ll message the address, the staff aren’t an issue they have been well dealt with I guess oh I’m naked by the way” She troubled them and or killed them. There it was the guilt I felt for her actions again. Then I see her and melt into her arms, those words her kisses. I sighed_

_“God Mara" I muttered “Hmhm hurry up we have needs that need attending” She ordered._

_I reached her room not seeing a single soul in the building I’m not even going to ask. I slipped in the heavy door and called Mara. I heard her snapping her fingers the sound coming from the bathroom. I wandered though the posh well lit room to the large bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Mara turned giving me that eyebrow from the bath, bubbles only just covering her parts hair still up in that messy bun. She looked so smug obnoxiously beautiful I chewed on my lip rings nervously. I went closer to the tub dropping my jacket on the floor._

_“You keep giving me looks with those big blue, no red eyes, they’re sad almost hopeless ever since I told you I made the troubles, I mean what did you expect really? Happily ever fucking after” Mara explained taking swigs of champagne out the bottle._

_“Why didn’t you just tell me from the start?" I asked. Mara offered me the bottle and I snatched it. She smirked callously her fingers tracing old bite marks. I poured the rather smooth tasting alcohol down my neck it went down better than i thought._

_“My own entertainment, fun, control who knows really? But I do know one thing You’re so fucking angry at me” Mara moved closer slowly standing to her feet, water dripping down her perfect frame, her firm breasts and flat stomach. Fuck she was at it again._

_“I know you hate me right now but I know you’ll fuck me” Mara purred into my ear caressing my face gently her actions being opposite of her words those words sharp hurtful meant to draw out the bear emotions she loved controlling. “If you say no i’ll just fuck myself infront of you loud, deliberate deep and you will beg for me to touch you“ Her eyes bore into mine intensely my core pulsed at the sheer thought. Each word vicious but oh so alluring. I downed more of the bottle passing the rest back to Mara who got so achingly close. Her pink buds both hardening, my breaths started to shake. Mara chuckled finishing off the bottle tossing it aside._

_“You’re a son of a bitch Mara!” I hissed starting to shake. “That’s it! That’s the intensity I wanted to hear” Mara grinned her fingers slowly walking over that perfect frame, thumbing those buds. Her firm breasts wet and aching to be sucked. I roughly grabbed her throat digging my fingers into the soft flesh, Mara gasped and gave that vicious grin. Then that evil cackled vibrated out her. I bared my fangs though shaking breaths “Oh you know I love it when you play rough" Mara spat. She reached up to catch what I thought was a tears leaking from my eyes. I saw the blood on her fingers. Mara feigned sympathy keeping that beautifully dark smirk._

_“Oh that’s it you’ve been pushed, I pushed you to that next level”_

_**_

“You know when you take a draw of a cigarette it feels so good but you know you shouldn’t do it? Mara is that equivalent just as additive yet the more you breathe her in she is much more deadly”

“As much as I love the creative poetic descriptions you still haven’t told us where she is" Nathan pointed out.

“I just want you two understand, Why I’m telling you so you don’t think I’m lying”

“I’m sorry she put you though what she did, you know you can make it right now" Audrey said almost sympathetic her voice softer than it has been. I took a breath to speak again but it was abruptly interrupted by the Chief barging into the room shutting the door just as loud behind him. Audrey and Nathan both jumped I shook my head He thumped his hands on the table I shuffled my chains awkwardly.

“This is taking far too long, c'mon guys you don’t believe this she’s probably stalling for Mara giving her more time" He then turned to me looking though me with a hardened stare. “And you where is she?”

“Mara will be in 1 of 2 places. In the hotel room where her and i first met where she hissed down the phone then smashed it to bits or she will be in the woods on the outskirts looking for more people to experiment with”

“We could of worked that out ourselves”

“Oh really Chief well why haven’t you got her yet?” He left the table turning around probably fighting back every urge not to punch me. That wasn’t my intention with the comment I just want him off my back.

“She’s getting more careless, reckless and dangerous. She is practicing on people to perfect giving people these horrible things. She plays people and I can guarantee even if we find her she will not make it easy”

“We have lost enough lives due to her” Sighed Audrey looking guilty.

“Let me help, take me with you I can be a distraction like can go to her close enough you guys surround her or something get her off guard" I suggested.

“We are running out of time" Said Dwight shaking his head.

**

_“Go on Vampire, show that fucking anger” Mara hissed gasping when I squeezes her throat. Her slender fingers rubbing those erect buds feeling around her breasts. She stepped out the bath slowly her stare burning intensely into me._

_“Shut up, Shut up!" I shouted Mara grabbed my arms pulling me into her her breath on my neck sending goosebumps ringing though my entire body_

_“You don’t have the balls” She sneered in a hushed voice. Her soft lips pressed kisses around my neck. I cursed as the moan escaped my bodies pleasure overtaking anything I felt. My rage thrown back used against me. Mara bit down travelling around my collarbone leaving pink marks tracing my jawline. I quickly grabbed her hips turning her so her back faced the wall and I pushed her roughly against it my body crushing on hers. Mara laughed and gasped in excitement. I raked my fingers down that beautiful frame and thumbed those aching buds. Mara grunted I thrust my hips into hers i pulled her hair so I could get to that sweet neck. I buried my fangs into her skin, piercing the surface and sucking down that beautiful warm nectar. Mara screamed in pleasure her body writhing against mine ripping the material between us up so she could pull and nip my bare flesh. While I was drinking from her neck Mara slid down my leggings I kicked off my shoes stepping out the material. Mara moaned I felt that surge of energy I got from drinking and God words barely describe accurately how overpowering it truly was. I pulled back licking remains off my lips groaning watching Mara’s eyes she gave that cocky smirk and her stare burning into mine. Her hands danced up my body pulling up the strappy top I ducked so she could pull it off then I unclipped my bra. Mara pulled it off and thumbed over my bars I whimpered at the touch melting into her again I cupped her face and pushed my tongue though her lips moans humming from the both of us. Our tongues fought for dominance both of as full of aggression I kissed with hate and lost our bodies writhing. I broke the kisses for air wrapping my arms around her shoulders panting for brearh and Mara pecked around my collarbone up my shoulder to my throat cupping my face gently._

_“It’s okay, It’s okay, I have something special for us” She purred. I gave in to all the pleasure I knew I’d hate myself for it but I couldn’t stop. Mara was a drug so highly additive so deadly so beautiful and pleasurable. I didn’t want her to stop. Mara kissed my lips and winked. She took my hand and guided me out the bathroom to the giant bed. Throwing me down back first I managed to get some kind of counter attack by pulling her down to me and clamping my lips around one of those pink bud Mara dug her nails into my aching skin letting out a loud groan. She positioned herself so she straddled me, her hands all over my flesh kneading and playing with my breasts as I switched between each screaming bud. I bit down slightly devouring her nipple enjoying the sensation on my tongue and seeing the results soar though Mara “Fuck" She groaned throwing her head back. I chuckled on her flesh seeing that angry demeanour of hers dissolve under my touch was always satisfying. Mara snuck a free hand down to my core, one finger deliberately trailing though my wetness pressing harder around my nerves I lost it immediately letting go of her bud._

_“Oh my God" I moaned resting against her chest._

_“You’re so fucking wet, as usual" Mara hissed though gasping breaths. I use moaned grinding my hips into hers. She moved her hands up my body digging her nails into my back, nipping and biting my neck._

_“So predictable so easy" She pulled back her lips so close to mine_

_“Fuck you" I groaned attacking her mouth muffled gasps and whines escaped while our mouths clashed together the hard slapping echoing though the room._

_“Hmhm you’re more than ready...” She pulled away fumbling around underneath the bed. I lay sweaty and panting our foreplay certainly taking it’s toll. I just needed to fuck now, God even if it was fucked up and wrong I needed it being so charming and beautifully vicious Mara knew she had powerful weapons. It certainly worked on a sad vampire, I pushed all self loathing out my head for now. Plenty time for that later._

_“Come on Mara, you’re usually so prepared with the plans” I teased._

_“You’re fucking lucky you’re cute and good with your tongue" She spat placing the double ended dildo between my legs and sitting on my thighs. My eyes widened at the sight of her toy and my core pulsed. Mara was so perfectly placed I could see everything on her as she could with me. Those slender fingers rubbed circles on my nerves and I shrieked in pleasure supporting myself by wrapping one arm around her waist and one slid up to her firm screaming breast. Mara grinned her mouth made that o shape as she slid the length into her wetness, eyes almost rolling back into her skull. I pressed kisses around her jaw and worked her needy bud. I shuffled so she could thrust into me my hips bucking instantly causing moans and curses from both of us. I took it in easily biting at Mara’s neck while she worked a steady rhythm, hearing the sheer pleasure she was lost in was almost enough to make me lose it completely. I put my free hand into her nerves earning a curse of my name seeing her body tense and nails digging into my skin so deep blood was drawn. I then moved my hand to her throat squeezing down feeling the throaty laugh and breathy moans that escaped those perfect parted lips. Mara’s eyes were glassy, needy and still as fierce as ever._

_“Fuck me Mara” I muttered resting my head onto her shoulder. Coherent thought really was becoming hard, my mind was fuzzy the pleasure. Our breasts bounced as our bodies grinded together tensing up the sweat starting to pour. I didn’t dare stop this blinding feeling the explosion in my core radiating to my head leaving me limp. Mara finished soon after panting and sweating, she cupped my face pulling me in to bite and chew on my bottom lip. I barely had the energy to tell her to stop not like I would anyway._

_“You begging me to fuck you never gets old”_

_“You’re a cocky motherfucker” I sighed_

_“And yet you keep coming for more"_

_“Shut up" I untangled myself from Mara and curled up facing away from her. I didn’t realise how exhausted I was until I lay down._

_“Aww no cuddles, you must be pissed at me to make you cum so hard and still nothing”_

_“Please stop talking Mara"_

_**_

“Why the hell did we agree to this?” Asked Nathan. Stopping the car turning to Dwight in the passenger seat.

“Desperate times" replied The Chief turning to glare at me.

“When we get to Mara you’ll take these off right?” I asked. Being free of the chains was good but sitting in this car surrounded in cops was concerning yet they were my old protection right now which was an odd thought. Audrey sat next to me with a thoughtful look on her face, I shuffled awkwardly since nobody replied to my question so I added to it “Mara will not show herself if she even senses a cop, hell if she sees me again she’ll go for the throat"

“Sounds like something you’d enjoy" Nathan retorted. I sighed in response. Audrey took the cuffs of my legs so I could move her blue eyes looked at me softly. I actually think she believed me much to my surprise. I slid out the car as Dwight opened the door, reluctantly taking off my cuffs. I nodded as if to thank him and turned to Audrey Nathan standing close next to her.

“For some reason I think you believe me, I promise I will do my best to get that twisted piece of shit to stop harming people”

“I respect you’re doing the right thing now it doesn’t change the past" She replied.

“If this is how I can right my wrongs then this is how I do it” I walked towards the forest told of Mara’s last known location, I felt her to be close. I wasn’t sure how I was going to deal with her but I knew even if I sacrificed myself to her capture it was worth it .


End file.
